powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shuyuu/Cecile "Chae" Young
"The world never truly looked at me as if I belonged. People hated me and you,so why care about them?"-Cecile "I didn't want to hurt you,...so why do you want to hurt me?"-Cecile The witch in WC,she was born neglected by others and bullied for most of her student career.Although she was referred to as the Witch of B. Bloodline her infamous name was the Wretched Disaster,Xiehou.Lost to history she was indirectly responsible for the death of Yoona,and the spread of chaos she caused before she was tied as a seal for the Bird's power.She was in love with the "Bird" himself but her love was unrequited in the end.She lived in present times as Xiehou again tormented by others,however Yu Lin aided her and even developed emotions towards her.She holds immense power rivaling that of Sorcerors with over tens of thousands of year's powers,after being released into the world,she held unfathomable power that opened a gate for hell to rise,brought Yu Lin to his knees,managed to prevent Moon Li from dying via a hex, and utilized tarot cards as death omens. Appearance Etymology Personality Cecile can be described initially as the girl next door.The one who seemed more than normal and a victim of bullying.However what others did not see at first sight was the reason she was called "a witch" at school.She's truly dangerous and emotions drives her main engine.She had little qualms of others who were worth little or hurt her for most of her life.That being said she was initially a rather naive person at the start,becoming trusting of others and their intentions and even fighting for them.All of that however were tainted when she realized how people actually didn't care for her and were using her. Relations B.B-She was in love with him however he taught her magic merely for her to do good in the world.She viewed him both as a lover and a teacher. Yu Lin- Kira- Lisa History Skills Powers Arch-witch-Cecile herself is extremely powerful,enough to bring Yu Lin to her knees,she may be "Magic" in itself and was as powerful as she was assigned to be.She could easily overturn the world in itself ,and perhaps the Universe with ease.How she got to that point despite being born as a human was not to be sure and it's speculated that she was never truly born normal or meant to be "normal" at all.According to Skylar she was actually meant to do good and be the one to desire to protect. However she could not come forth to accepting her job and instead loves the one she actually meant to obliterate.A role that corrupted her in the end,and proves the point of how powerful the bird actually is.Cecile was powerful enough to open a theoretical hell on earth,able to take on Skyler,Yu Lin and Kira at once.She was powerful enough to keep off anybody that wants to hurt or kill her. Aleph Infi.Nite Magic- Fallen Savior- Anomaly- Blood of the Witch- What is Done- Equipment The Book- Bloodless Blade- Weakness Kira is shown to have been able to attack her,while others with a more supernatural affinity couldn't efficiently take her on.She was immune to Cecile's powerful psychokinetic force that was able to incapacitate Yu Lin. Trivia Gallery Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet